


So Close But So Far

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Even in the miles that separate, they are never far apart.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	So Close But So Far

The worst feeling in the world was being miles apart from the person you loved. 

Speaking over a 'phone was hardly a substitute for the person actually being there, a man who never failed to make him laugh or give him that warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest, but it was what they had to settle for. "We have to roll with the punches." Jon said, his voice muffled and barely audible. "It's all part of the business." But even as he said that, it was clear that he didn't believe it, saying those words with a false confidence. Richie had grown accustomed to reading his lover's body language over the years, but now he made do with a voice that sounded as far away as it truly was. They'd been apart for several months now, but Richie hadn't gotten used to sleeping alone yet, so here he was, laying in a bed that felt too big without Jon's warm body right beside him. "Yeah, doesn't mean that I can't miss you." He replied, playing idly with a loose string on his blanket. 

Jon hummed. "I miss you too, it's hardly a life without you being right here with me." On his side of the 'phone, there came a loud noise like a bunch of pots and pans banging together, and the sound of footsteps followed, along with the sound of a door closing rather roughly. "I think these people are driving me crazy." He added, presumably outside and talking a little louder, now. Richie laughed, feeling oddly amused by that. "That's what you get, Cowboy." He replied, and then the humour fell away, and Richie clutched the 'phone a little bit tighter, as if that could connect them in more ways than verbally. "God, this is weird. We've never been on tour without each other." Never have they toured without the whole band, either. It felt weird, and Richie should be enjoying this, branching out on his own, temporarily, at least, but it felt wrong. 

"I know. But you're doing great, and you worked so hard for this, try to remember that." Jon reminded him firmly. Richie knew that this was his time to shine, but even the stage felt empty without Jon, without Tico or Dave or Alec, who drove him crazy but were all essential parts of this crazy life they were living in. Richie sighed, "True. But I can't help but still feel so lonely." He paused for a minute. "I miss sex." 

Jon laughed. "Oh, here I was, thinking you missed me for my amazing personality." He said, sounding mockingly offended. 

The sound of laughter gave Richie a little comfort. "Nah. You're way too grumpy." He smirked, sinking a little lower into the bed. Life on the road was never easy, even when they were together. Tempers ran high and boiled over, doors were slammed, curses were uttered, but at the end of each night, they always took reassurance in the presence of one another. "You're no walk in the sunshine, either." Jon said, more to even the score than anything, but then his voice softened. "In just a few more months, we'll be together again. And I won't let you out of bed for a week, deal?" 

Richie was the one who laughed this time, tossing his head back and grinning "Look at that, I've got Mr. Romantic over here." He teased. 

Jon scoffed. "Oh, go to sleep, Sambora. I expect a call bright and early tomorrow, you hear?" There was a fondness in his voice, mingled humor and adoration. "I love you." 

The next few months would probably be long and hard and there would be more than a few calls traded between them, longing and yearning for more than just a voice, but for now, it would do. They'd gone through worse, hadn't they? They'd come out scarred, but damn it, they'd made it through, and this time would be no different. "Not nearly as much as I love you." 


End file.
